


The Benefits of the Road

by CatrinaSL



Series: Boulder, Parchment, Shears [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing, Platonic Cuddling, Teaching, Team as Family, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Fjord notices the differences between being in town and being on the road.





	The Benefits of the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwinVax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/gifts).



> TwinVax prompted Cuddling, Hair brushing, Teaching.

As much as Fjord liked being in a city: sleeping in a bed, having someone else make his meals, being out on the road wasn't so bad. There was privacy there. No one to overhear their conversations, no need to keep an eye out for anyone who might object to Nott's... anything, and no one to answer to.

The group tended to bunch up when they were camping. In the common room of a tavern, they would spread out: Caleb and Nott off in one corner, Jester and Beau loudly drinking, Molly doing his thing. But tonight they seemed like a family.

Caleb was teaching Nott some new magic trick, but it looked like she was only half paying attention due to Jester. The little blue tiefling was behind the goblin, chattering away about something while she brushed Nott's hair. Fjord could see Beau off in the distance gathering up more wood, and Molly had set up his bedroll practically on top of Yasha's; the two of them were warming their toes by the fire. Molly was cuddled up to the standoffish woman, and though she looked annoyed, there was an undeniable fondness somewhere underneath her exterior demeanor.

Fjord did like the comfort and convenience of civilization, but the road did offer some benefits.

And seeing how much the Mighty Nein had become a family was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172004747338/the-benefits-of-the-road)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
